Songs Of Our Love
by NightAngelAlex
Summary: She ruined it, she ruined the only best thing she had in her life...She left the love of her life go...How can she fix this mess? FABERRY!


**Hi! Um, this is my first time writing a Faberry fanfic...(Hope I did a good job hehe)...Um, I don't own anything, not glee or any of the songs I put in this story.**

**Chapter One: Something I Said**

Sitting in the plastic chair, waiting for glee club to start, was probably the hardest thing Rachel Berry has ever experienced. Of course, it isn't her first time waiting for glee club to start, in fact, never in her year and half has she ever felt nervous and scared of glee club. Yes, she did have to take all the hurtful comments her fellow glee clubbers threw her way but it was something she was already used to.

'_It will make Broadway easier'_. That's what she would she with every sneer, glare, slushie, or terrible remark she took. It would help her grow to become the star she knew she was going to be. But still, today was different.

Never in her sixteen years of live would she had thought this would happen to her, and that's a lot to say since she was been through a lot. Today her heart was on the line, she was going to show them, show _her, _that she did care about things and people apart from her. She was going to fix this.

She knew that she was showing her vulnerable side with her legs twitching every time she say someone enter or pass by the choir door. She knew that the other members of glee club were looking at her weirdly, as if in any minute she'd jump unexpectedly, or something similar to that. She knew she should calm herself, but it was impossible. Everyone was here, everyone except the three Cheerios, and they were late.

The small diva covered her face with her hands. _'She isn't coming. I should've known. There's no way she would come today. Not after what happened yesterday.'_ She could feel her tears begging to be released, but she wouldn't let them. Not here, maybe when the rest of the glee clubbers left yes, but not now.

"Well, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany aren't here yet, but we already wasted five minutes waiting, so let's start. I have planned out another," Mr. Shuester stopped suddenly when he heard three pair of footsteps enter the choir room.

Rachel lifted her head to look at the three girls, and immediately wish she hadn't. Quinn had red puffy eyes and tear-stained marks running down her cheeks. It broke Rachel's heart knowing that she was the cause of Quinn's heartbreak. The other blonde was holding her way the waist as if the prevent her from falling. And the last of the three, Santana, threw daggers at the small girl. The three of them took the seat in the back, and Shue was about to continue, when the Rachel stood up.

"Mr. Shue, if there isn't a problem, I was hoping I could sing a song. I just have the need to express something and I know that this is the only way I can get it out. And even if you do have a problem with me singing, I'm still going to go through with it because I have the right to…"

"Shut up, Man-hands, no one wants to hear you sing today, so just sit down," the fiery Latina said. Today was not a good time for the other brunette sing. But someone thought differently.

"Santana, be quiet. If she wants to say, we will let here sing. Go ahead Rachel, the floor is all yours." Said the Shue with a small smile.

"Thanks Mr. Shue." She gave the music sheets to the band and when they gave her a nod, the sound of the guitar and the piano, followed with her voice, filled the room.

"**I'm so confused, I must be losing it, this can't be right…**

**I never knew that you could choose to love someone then change your mind…**

**So I just wonder why and was it something I said, …"**

Drums entered the equation of the song Rachel was singing. She still couldn't bring herself to look at the person who stole her heart and for whom she was singing this song. Slowly, while tapping the foot to the rhythm of the drum beating, she lifted her eyes for the white shoes she know so well. Her voice still low and small…

"**You tell me once, you tell me twice, you tell me three times more…**

**Tell me everything I want to hear and nothing more….**

**Cause you know I am on your side, no matter what you do…" **

Picking up with the pace of the instruments, Rachel let her eyes go a bit higher; admiring those pale legs she had felt no so long ago. Suddenly, tears started forming again, but this time she wasn't afraid to let them fall. No, she needed to let them fall, she needed to show _her_, that this is hard for her too and she too is heartbroken. She needed to break her own walls down. Her voice growing stronger and with more passion, she sang…

"**With every consequence it's your defense on why it's mine…**

**And I could take it if I knew just why I waste my time with you…**

**So I just have to find out…"**

She knew deep down that she wasn't wasting her time. She knew that this would work. That after this song, they would be together again, and that everything would go back to normal.

"**Was it something I said to you…**

**Was it something we can't work through…**

**Was it something I made you do…**

**Or was that something you…"**

How did they come to this? Why was she here singing this song? Everything should be fine. They shouldn't have to fix anything, let alone their relationship. What had changed? When did all the arguments start, when did the cute texts stop. When did their daily visits become less and less with each week? What happened to the love they had? Tears fell from both of their faces.

"**So let me ask you I just have to know that you're not mine…**

**Do you feel free, have what you need or do you still feel scared inside…**

**Cause I am on the line and don't know what to do…**

**No you know I am on the line so…"**

She still didn't dare to look up, to fully see _her_ face. Even though she knew deep down that everything would be fine. But she was scared. Scared that there might be a small chance that everything wouldn't be all right and that she ruined everything with want she had said.

"**Was it something I said to you…**

**Was it something we can't work through…**

**Was it something I made you do…**

**Or was that something you…"**

Without knowing, her feet started walking towards the star of her heart. It was as if she was if autopilot and she didn't notice where her feet were leading her. But soon she stood in front of her and builds up the courage to look at her. Her pink lips were more red, tears running sown her cheeks, red eyes matching her own.

'_So beautiful…'_ Quinn was the only person to make Rachel feel the way she does in this moment… In every moment really. Never had she felt butterflies in her tummy with just looking into someone's eyes. Never had the felt the knees tremble under a smile. Never has she felt like she was going to melt with just one touch. Not with Jesse, nor puck, or even Finn; no, only Quinn could make her like that. Only Quinn had her heart. Taking the small and delicate hands into her own, she continued.

"**Sometimes I'm bold and brash; and sometimes I'm prone to crash…**

**Sometimes I say too much; and sometimes it's not enough…**

**But I'll never hold you back from something you want so bad…**

**Just tell me so I'm not sad, was it something I said…**

**Was it something I said to you…**

**Was it something we can't work through…**

**Was it something I made you do…**

**Or was that something you…"**

Silence filled the choir room as Rachel finished the song and the music disappeared. Only an, "I'm sorry, so sorry," could be heard coming from the diva's mouth. Soon, the sound of a chair being pushed back, and two pair of legs running out the choir room could be heard.

The reminding members looked at Rachel standing there, her hands in the air where she had been holding the blonde's hands. Heartbreak written all over her face.

Rachel felt a void in her heart. She had been wrong. She couldn't fix this with a song. Everything was ruined and she just lost the love of her life. Slowly, the brunette could see her world crumbling down around her. As she fell to the floor, a stronger pair of arms held her. Knowing immediately who it was, she let out a painful cry, a new batch of tears making their way towards the Latina's Cheerio uniform.

"How could I have let this happen? How, Santana?" was the only thing that was said for the rest of glee.

**That's it for now. I really hope you all liked it. If I get reviews I'll continue, but only if you want me to. Ah, before I forget, the song in this chapter is called :Something I Said" by Safetysuit.**

**See You Soon!**

**P.S. Please Review! XD**


End file.
